Holt County, Nebraska
Holt County is a county located in the U.S. state of Nebraska. As of 2000, the population is 11,551. Its county seat is O'Neill6. In the Nebraska license plate system, Holt County is represented by the prefix 36 (it had the thirty-sixth-largest number of vehicles registered in the county when the license plate system was established in 1922). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 6,262 km² (2,418 sq mi). 6,249 km² (2,413 sq mi) of it is land and 13 km² (5 sq mi) of it (0.21%) is water. The county was created by an act of the Nebraska Legislature in 1862. It is named forJoseph Holt of Kentucky, who was Postmaster General and Secretary of War under President James Buchanan. It shares its name with Holt County, Missouri, though it is named for a different Holt. Adjacent Counties *Boyd County - north *Knox County - east *Antelope County - southeast *Wheeler County - south *Garfield County - south *Loup County - southwest *Rock County - west *Keya Paha County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 11,551 people, 4,608 households, and 3,170 families residing in the county. The population density was 2/km² (5/sq mi). There were 5,281 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (2/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.86% White, 0.03% Black or African American, 0.29% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.23% from other races, and 0.35% from two or more races. 0.71% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,608 households out of which 31.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.70% were married couples living together, 5.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.20% were non-families. 28.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county the population was spread out with 27.30% under the age of 18, 5.70% from 18 to 24, 24.50% from 25 to 44, 22.70% from 45 to 64, and 19.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 96.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,738, and the median income for a family was $37,463. Males had a median income of $24,681 versus $17,593 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,256. About 9.80% of families and 13.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.00% of those under age 18 and 12.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and villages *Atkinson *Chambers *Emmet *Ewing *Inman *O'Neill *Page *Stuart External links *Official website Category:Holt County, Nebraska Category:Counties of Nebraska Osborne Steel & Supply Co., Inc.